saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Suzuki Kiyo
Kiyo Suzuki (紀陽鈴木, Kiyo) is one of the supporting characters in the ongoing (un)heralded series, created by Dennys. She is depicted as Ren's closest friend, and quite a strict and cautious person in some light. Kirie is one of the 10,000 players trapped inside Sword Art Online. Appearance Her mother being quite short in stature, Kirie inherited this lack of height, standing at 5 feet 3 inches. However, in spite of this, Kirie is actually quite a beautiful girl. Her hair is a light blonde and sort of messy, coming down to her mid-back area when let down. Kirie's eyes are a vibrant red-orange. It is shown that she usually scowls everywhere she goes, so her eyes take on a slanted appearance. It usually comes off as a glare even though it's not intended. Her skin is smooth and supple, noting that she takes very good care of herself. She is usually seen with a light clothing in the real world. jeans and a tank or short sleeve shirt and capris, Kiyo isn't one to dress extravagantly or fashionably. Surprisingly, Kirie, as she's called in-game, starts off as a thief. Her gear consisted of simple thief attire. A tan long-sleeved shirt, underneath a waist-length, dark brown poncho. She had on a dark brown skirt and black leather boots. Her hair was also naturally put up in a bun, as it was system chosen. However, soon enough, Kirie would realize that her skills were much more profound as a defender, and with the realization, her armor would change as well. Personality Kiyo is a quiet and reserved female. She has a silent and serious demeanor and doesn't like to play around. She initially comes off as a aloof or detached, however, in reality she's very shy. She doesn't know how to come out with her emotions and usually keeps them bottled up under a distant expression. Only to those who know her well, does she reveal her true nature. Actually, Kirie projects a very motherly and protective aura. She always puts others before her, and will do anything in her power to protect those she cares about, even if that means putting herself in harms way. She won't rest until her loved ones are safe, and will do everything in her power to ensure that safety. Of course you wouldn't expect it from a girl so quiet and introverted. But you know what they say, don't judge a book... Background Even as a child, Kiyo was always into video gaming. It was something that her elder brother had shown to her, starting with an old kung-fu fighting two player game. After being exposed to that, she'd become addicted and loved getting lost in the world of gaming and usually chose the thief or assassin class. She always thought those were extra cool and sneaky, like her. She never had a better use of her time besides school and the majority of the popularity she had. On that note, Kiyo was a very popular girl in school. Her cream-colored hair and reddish-orange cat-like eyes that seemingly always got the boys at school's attention garnered jealousy from the other girls. Having had enough of her impending beauty, a group of girls decided to take the humiliation they'd give her to the next level. On her way to school one rainy day as her brother was sick and had to stay home, she was at a stoplight when she was abducted by some black-clothed figures and hauled into a van where she was then knocked out. When she awoke she was in a chair, the girls from her school arrived shortly after. After a four day period of humiliation and childish torture, the girls were finally caught and jailed as were the people that helped them After those four days of constant beating and malnutrition, Kiyo became cold and quiet. A scowl covering her emotions, she didn't talk to anyone at all except her elder brother and parents. When she slowly began to communicate with others again, she'd become a seemingly heartless person, turning down boys left and right with her words that would cut deep. She became less and less popular and after a while just gave up her status as she was labeled as a "bully". However, she was simply scarred for life. What they did to her in that four day period, she just didn't speak to anyone or shoved them out of her life in fear that they would do the same thing to her. However, one day, her brother had bought her something she'd had her eyes on for a while. The Nerve Gear. It was pretty cool how you could just slip it on your head, and suddenly you were in a different world. real-world world problems didn't exist, It was heaven to her. So when SAO was publically out, she was immediately acquired it. However, when the hooded phantom told her of her impending "fate", Kirie decided that she was going to survive, and she always kept in mind one thing her brother used to tell her. Survival of the fittest. Equipment and Items Starting Equipment and Items #Iron Longsword #Leather Breastplate #Health Potions x3 #Teleprt Crystal x1 Later Weapons *TBA Later Armor *TBA Abilities Sword Art Online (Floor 1) *Level: 1 *HP: 100 Skills *TBA Buffs *TBA One-handed Straight Sword *'Vertical' - (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill slashing vertically. Heater Shield *'Bash '- (1-hit strike) A simple bash forwards. *'Guard' (1-hit block) A starting, basic block skill for anyone with a shield. It levels with the player in strength and defense. Quotes Trivia Category:Character Category:Female Category:SAO Player Category:SAO:Untold